Don't leave me, Mikan
by Uchiha Sesshoumaru
Summary: Mikan's power is dragging her life span. Only Natsume and Hotaru knows about this. What will Natsume do to help her? Check it out inside. Natsume X Mikan
1. What happened to Mikan?

This is my second fan fiction. Hope you guys like it. This will be a sad story after a few chapter though.

Story about Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!! Go!! Please DO review after reading this!!

* * *

It was a school holiday, Sumire was in her room, playing an online game—naruto arena.

"Yeah! I almost won! Just a lit-" before she can finish her sentence, she lose the game.

"Oh man…" was all she could say.

Suddenly, she saw someone on her buddy list online. She went and clicked the "buddy list" button. It was Mikan who is online.

She then wrote a message to her because she was very boring fighting ladder game by herself.

_Hey, Miss NO STAR…Wanna have a PB (private battle)?_

"Mikan" didn't answer reply to her message. Because…

* * *

**-Natsume's POV-**

"Why do I have to help her anyway?" I said to myself as I signed in Mikan's Naruto Arena's account.

_Flashback…_

I saw a note in my mail box as I checked in it. I was shocked because it was delivered by that Polka.

_To Natsume: _

_Please help me to unlock some characters from Naruto Arena because I can't unlock any of it!! The account name is "CheeryBlossom". And the password is "Hotaru". _

_I hope you can help me, because I know that you are (ONLY) good at playing games. _

_Thanks a lot, _

From_, Mikan._

"Uh…What's with the "ONLY" thing?" I ignored her note and went into the bathroom to take a bath because I just came back from a mission. After I took my bath, I realize that paper is still on my desk.

"_Ok, I think I could help that polka for a while BECAUSE I need to do something with my computer anyway." I though as I press the on button on my computer. _

_Flashback ends…_

"Hmph…So that's what happens…" I said while click the cat-dog girl's message to give her reply. (Although I don't wanted to)

_Ok, then. But don't regret fighting against me. Cat-dog girl…_

_From: CherryBlossom_

I then clicked the "START PLAYING" button. I gave a smirk as I saw the characters that polka uses. _"Hmph...No wonder she always loses, her characters are too weak." I though. _

I then helped her to change her characters to even stronger ones. When I was going to click start a private game with that cat-dog girl, she sent a message for "Mikan". I opened it and saw:

_Hey!! How dare you call me "cat-dog girl"?! Only Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun can call me that. grin you will regret calling me "cat-dog girl". I am already a "Legendary Sannin" now, I bet I'll win you easily…Hahaha…._

I ignored it and continue clicked the private battle button. I typed Sumire's account name "Natsume's lover" (Uh….I hate it). After a while, I entered the battle. Sumire was the first one who attacks.

**(BTW,** **Mikan is only Genin and Natsume is Hokage, Hotaru and Ruka already Legendary Sanin…Although they don't usually online…) **

After five minutes battles with Sumire…I won. (Of course…). I then…I mean "Mikan" then received another message from that "cat-dog girl":

_HEY!! I CAN'T BELIVED I LOSE TO MISS NO STAR!! THE ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME ARE ONLY NATSUME-KUN RUKA-KUN AND HOTARU!! NOOOOO!!_

I gave a smirk again and typed reply her message. Of course, I used that Polka's style to talk. (Although I don't wanted to)

_So? Maybe I am more and more powerful than I am before. bleh Hahah!!_

After sending this message, I continue to play ladder game to help that Polka to unlock characters.

I didn't receive any message from "Twirly Perm Girl" for a while. So, I continued the game peacefully. (….)

* * *

The next day, as I was walking on the corridor alone, I saw that Polka running into the class saying "Oh no! I am REALLY going to be late!!" I was confused and look at the watch on my wrist. It has ten minutes till the class start.

I then went into the class from back door and went to my seat. I looked at that Polka beside me who is busying taking out her book and do her homework.

"Hmph…Forgot to do your homework again? Polka-dots?" I said while giving her a smirk.

"Don't disturb me now, pervert! I was busy last night!" said the brunette didn't bother to look at me.

"Ya right…Busy changing your underwear?" I teased at her but she didn't get what I meant.

"Good morning, Natsume, Sakura." said a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Ruka" I said as I turned my head to see my best friend, Ruka Nogi, smiling.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon." said the Polka again without looking at Ruka, still doing her homework quickly.

"So, she forgot to do her homework again, huh?" said Ruka as he sitted down beside me.

"Hn." I answered as I started reading my manga.

"Playing "Naruto-arena" again?" chuckled Ruka.

**Suddenly, his chuckle heard by the "cat-dog girl" and she rushed towards us and greeted us.**

"HAHA!! Playing online games and forgot to do your homework, Miss No star?! Although you won me yesterday, you still lose to me in the academics!!" teased the sea-weed haired girl while pointing her hand at the brunette.

At that time, the brunette stopped writing and looked at Sumire. She gave her a confused that got an "I won you?" look on it.

"O-Oh!! Geez…I can't even play for a while?!" she said after I gave her a "I helped you" smirk to her.

"Uh, whatever…You better finishes your homework quickly or else you will be scolded by Jinno-sensei again." said Sumire as she is walking away.

Polka continued to do her homework after giving me a "Thanks" smile.

Ruka didn't notice her smile as he is playing with his rabbit.

Suddenly, a raven-haired girl came into the class, looked emotionless but I knew that something's happen.

She walks towards me and said "Hyuuga, Narumi-sensei wants to talk to you."

"Hmph." was my answer. I then went outside the classroom without asking why.

**-End of POV-**

"What happened, Hotaru?" Ruka asked Hotaru, worried.

Hotaru didn't answer him and went back to her seat to do her thing.

"Maybe he is in trouble or something, because he always skip classes." said Mikan while doing her homework.

"Hn…Maybe…" said Ruka looked worried.

* * *

Natsume is now in front of the teacher's room. He went in after he gave a knock.

"Oh, Natsume. I wanted to talk something with you." said the gay-looking teacher.

"Hn." answered the raven-haired boy as he sitted down on a chair.

Suddenly, the teacher's face turned serious making Natsume think that the "thing" that Narumi-sensei wanted to talk about is very serious.

**-Natsume's POV-**

"What wrong?" I asked the teacher coolly as I waited for his answer.

"This is about Mikan, Natsume." said the teacher with his serious tone.

"_About Polka" I though, raised one of my eyebrows. _

"You see, Mikan is a cheerful girl. So, she cannot felt this. Her "Alice" is dragging her life from her, just like yours, but worst. She is now much stronger than before, so, that means she can sense if anyone is in trouble. She will try her best to help the people to modify their enemy's "Alice". And if she does, her life span will be shorter and shorter."

"…."I was so shocked that I was speechless at that time.

"_Mikan... Will die?" This sentence keeps repeating in my mind. _

"W-What can I do to help her?" I asked coolly to cover my shock.

"Just promise me don't tell her about this. I already told everything to Imai. So, only you and she know what's happening to Mikan. You can make her life more comfortable from now on. We don't know when she will…You know…" said the teacher sadly while looked at the floor.

"Hn." Was all I could say at that time.

I walked out of the room and started thinking about Mikan.

"_I can't believe an innocent girl like her will die…I rather die with her…"I though as my heard started crying. _

I then slowly went back to the class and sitted down on my seat. Hotaru then gave me a "You know what happen already?" glance to me. I only nodded to her.

"So? What happened?" asked my best friend, looking worried.

"Hn." I answered as I began watching my manga because I don't want him to be too worried.

"Oh come one, Natsume! Don't be so selfish, can't you see Ruka-pyon is worried about you?!" Mikan said, still doing her homework.

"Sakura-san…"said Ruka.

I only looked at Mikan and then continue reading my book. I don't want her to know about what will happen to her.

"Polka, do your homework." I commanded her.

"How mean!!" she said, still doing her homework.

"_Mikan, please don't leave me…" _

* * *

What will Natsume do? Find out in the next chapter!!

Hm….The first chapter is finished!! Like it? I hope so…

Please review!!


	2. Mikan's kindness

This is the second chapter of "Don't leave me, Mikan". Hope you guys like it.

* * *

_Previous chapter…_

_**-**_**Natsume****POV**_**-**_

I then slowly went back to the class and sitted down on my seat. Hotaru then gave me a "You know what happen already?" glance to me. I only nodded to her.

"So? What happened?" asked my best friend, looking worried.

"Hn." I answered as I began watching my manga because I don't want him to be too worried.

"Oh come one, Natsume! Don't be so selfish, can't you see Ruka-pyon is worried about you?!" Mikan said, still doing her homework.

"Sakura-san…"said Ruka.

I only looked at Mikan and then continue reading my book. I don't want her to know about what will happen to her.

"Polka, do your homework." I commanded her.

"How mean!!" she said, still doing her homework.

"_Mikan, please don't leave me…"_

**Chapter 2**

The class started… The gay-looking teacher came into the class followed by the scary-frog-lover teacher.

"Good morning, class." said the gay-looking teacher, smiling at the class.

Of course, he is been ignored as always. But, Natsume glanced at him and saw that his smiling was a fake. He has something in his mind.

Suddenly, the scary-frog-lover teacher used his lightning Alice to get the students' attention.

All the students look at him for his sudden action.

"Guy, this is very important. You guys will have Math test today. And this will change your star level. If you guys got good marks, you can easily get the star rank like Natsume. On the other hand, if you didn't get good marks, you will get no star" said Narumi-sensei while looking at Natsume (who is pretending to read his manga) and Mikan (who stopped doing her homework).

"Oh, and Jinno-sensei will in charge of the math test. So, see you guys later!" said the gay-looking teacher will running out of the class with a smile on his face.

The class was silent for a moment when Jinno-sensei suddenly said "Put all your books in the drawer now!"

ALMOST everyone put their books in the drawer. Jinno-sensei didn't care and started to give out the exam paper.

**-Natsume's POV- **

I was still reading my manga when that frog-sticker teacher is giving out the exam sheets.

I looked at Polka with the corner of my eye and saw that she is in panic. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to revise my math homework. I will surely fail this test and still been a "no star" she said as she slammed her head on the table.

"Hmph… At least there will be someone become a "no star" like you in this test" I said with a smirk while pointing at the students who receive the exam sheets, they were shocked and frozen.

Polka raised her head a little and sees where I am pointing. She then smiled happily and then put all her homework in her drawer. "Thanks Natsume, for giving me confidence."

I ignored her and started to do my exam sheets as I had received it.

I used for about five minutes to finish it (it's VERY hard for other students but not Natsume). All the students are still doing their paper sheets quietly so I took out my manga and started to read it.

Suddenly…I heard Jinno-sensei talking to a student.

"Cheating is not allowed in this test!" said the teacher, trying to punish the student with his lightning Alice.

"N-No, please. It was too hard." The student pleased the teacher but only ignored by him.

When the teacher is punishing the student, the lightning beside the student suddenly gone.

Everyone knows who did it and turned their heads to the brunette, Mikan Sakura.

I also turned my head to her. I only saw her stood up, panting slightly. I then remember what Narumi-sensei told me.

"_You see, Mikan is a cheerful girl. So, she cannot felt this. Her "Alice" is dragging her life from her, just like yours but worst. She is now much stronger than before, so, that means she can sense if anyone is in trouble. She will try her best to help does people to modify the enemy's "Alice". And if she does, her life span will be shorter and shorter."_

"Who do you think you are doing? Miss Sakura?!" said Jinno-sensei angrily to Mikan.

"(_pant)_ I know (_pant)_ that he is wrong. (_pant)_ But please don't punish him, sensei." said Polka while her panting grew heavier and heavier. I was starting to get worried.

"Hmph… I won't punish him now. You will be the one who will be punished!" said the teacher with a smirk while approaching Mikan's seat.

The student who was going to punish by Jinno-sensei is now relived and continue to do his exam sheets. (Not very kind huh?)

"Do as you like, just don't punish them for some stupid reason" said Polka as she is still standing up, her bangs covered her eyes.

The teacher then started to punish Mikan for interrupting him punishing the other student.

When he was doing that, I felt anger inside my body.

* * *

When he was doing that to Mikan, I can only hear Mikan shouting in pain. She refused to modify the teacher's lightning Alice.

Everyone was confused why Mikan didn't modify the teacher's Alice.

"_She wants the stupid teacher to punish her instead of other student." I though in my mind as I watched the innocent brunette get punished by the frog-sticker teacher._

When the teacher is still punishing Mikan, he saw some books in the drawer of Mikan's desk. He knew that she hasn't finished her homework.

"Look like someone forgot to do her homework." said the teacher as his power grew stronger and stronger and Mikan's shouting grew louder and louder.

I was going to burn the stupid teacher's hair but I was stopped by Ruka. He shocked his head as he was telling me not to interrupt.

* * *

After almost five minutes of punishing and shouting, the teacher stopped what he is doing.

"This will show you that interrupting people is a wrong thing to do." said the teacher with a smirk on his face, looking at Mikan who is now half-conscious.

Mikan then sated down and continue to do her exam sheets again. Everyone who is watching "the show" too continue to do their exam sheets.

I looked at the almost-fainted brunette. Her body was full of bruise that made by that teacher. She is panting heavily but still pushing herself not to faint.

"Don't push yourself too much, Polka." I said to her with a smirk, trying to teas her.

"T-Thanks, for worrying about me, Natsume." she said, doing the last two questions of the exam sheets.

I was shocked by her words but felt happy about it.

After finishing her exam sheets, she then laid her head on the table to get some rest.

I peeked her exam sheets with the corner of my eye and gave a smirk as I saw that she did not do some of the question. And got mistakes as well.

I quickly grabbed her hand up a little to take away her exam sheets from her by not letting the teacher saw me.

I then helped her to do some of the question. And corrected her mistakes.

I then put it back under her arms. My best friend, Ruka, saw what I am doing and whispered to me "What are you doing?" I looked at him and gave a don't-tell anybody-about-this smirk. He gets what I meant and nodded.

But, there is one more person who saw this. It was that Imai. I didn't saw her smirk back then.

* * *

The test ended…

Everyone started to give back the exam sheets to the angry Jinno-sensei.

The brunette was still sleeping, so I decided to wake her up.

"Polka. The exam's ended." I said with a cool voice.

She still didn't wake up. I then pulled away her arms to get her paper. I then hand it over to Jinno-sensei both of our exam sheets.

"Mikan Sakura!!" the teacher shouted as I gave him the exam sheets.

Mikan was shocked and quickly stood up and went to where the stupid teacher is seating.

"W-What is it, sensei?" asked Polka with some sort of scared tone.

"Why do you need other people to hand over your exam sheets for you?!" asked the teacher angrily.

"I didn-" as Polka was going to answer the teacher. I interrupted.

"This is not your business anyway. Why bother shouting at her?" I said to the teacher with a don't-mess-up-with-her glare.

The teacher was speechless by then.

(To be continuing…)

* * *

Ok, chapter 2 finished!! Whoa!!

Please do remember to review!! If it is bad, please tell me!!

* * *


	3. What Natsume REALLY did

Sorry for the late update, guys…..Because school is starting so I don't have enough time to write my story. But, I hope you all liked this chapter….Please enjoy!!

By the way, thanks for the reviews!!

Mogu Mogu-chan

XKasumiX

Hatori1313

dominiqueanne  
illutia mist

tamahits

mangaluver123

Bloodreed

Uchiha Sesshoumaru: Thanks for all the support you guys gave me!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Acedemy and it's characters. **(But I hope I do….)

**P.S. Please vote a poll about this story, at my account...Thanks a lot!!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

"Why do you need other people to hand over your exam sheets for you?!" asked the teacher angrily.

"I didn-" as Polka was going to answer the teacher. I interrupted.

"This is not your business anyway. Why bother shouting at her?" I said to the teacher with a don't-mess-up-with-her glare.

The teacher was speechless by then.

**Chapter Three**

After standing in front of the speechless Jinno-sensei for about a few seconds, Natsume went out if the classed followed by Ruka. (And his bunny)

Jinno-sensei and Mikan watched the raven-haired boy going out of the class along with his best friend. Jinno-sensei then took the pile of exam sheets and when out of the class room while muttering something.

"I still don't understand what's the meaning of this" sighed Mikan.

Suddenly, a raven-haired girl patted Mikan's back with a smirk of her face while saying "Let me tell you about what happened."

Mikan had a confused face after hearing what her best friend just said to her.

So, they both went to the school cafeteria to talk about what happen. (While eating, that is)

**At the cafeteria…**

"Set A for three star student please." said the inventor politely with her emotionless face.

"Here you go, Hotaru-sama." said the robot which is wearing a web thingy on "her" head.

"Set C please!!" said the cheerful brunette as it was her turn.

"You don't have a set, young lady. You are a NO STAR student. Here." said the robot rudely as "she" changed "her" mood all of a sudden. (She then pushed a bowl of empty rice that is on a tray to Mikan)

"Uh…Thanks." said Mikan, making a fake smile to the robot although it is very rude to her. (As always…)

"Next!!" the robot called out as Mikan took her tray.

"Set D lunch" said a cold voice that Mikan know very well.

"H-Here you go, Hyuuga-sama." said the robot with a smile. (Can robots even smile?)

"Natsume!" said the brunette as like she was shocked.

"Hn." was all he got from him.

"I want salad from set A, carrot soup from set E and vegetarian spaghetti from set S please." (Whoa…All veggie…)

"Here you go, please enjoy." said the robot.

"Ah….Ruka-pyon!!" shouted the brunette in surprise as she saw the blond-haired guy who is behind Natsume.

"Oh, Sakura-san." answered Ruka.

"Wow, it's rare to see you guys come into the cafeteria to eat." Said the brunette with a big smile on her face.

"O-Oh… Natsume wants to-" as Ruka can finish with his sentence, Natsume throw a glare at him which made him stop talking.

"It's not your business that we are here" Natsume smirked and continue said "Orange pattern."

By hearing the famous kuro neko's words, our dear Mikan Sakura blushed and screamed "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!"

"Let's go, Ruka" said Natsume ignoring the screaming brunette.

"Y-Yes…"answered Ruka as he took his tray.

"NATSUME!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!!" Mikan screamed as she was trying to chase him but stopped by Hotaru.

"Hey, are you eating with me or not?" ask the inventor while putting her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"O-Of course! Hotaru!" answered the brunette.

"Then let's sit over there. And I'll tell you what happened as well." Said Hotaru, pointing at a table over the corner.

"Ok." Said Mikan.

So they both walked to the table and started to eat.

* * *

**At the table….**

"Hotaru, can you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" replied Hotaru as she doesn't know anything while eating.

"Oh Come on…" the brunette begged her best friend.

"Ok, ok." Said the inventor, stopped eating.

"This is what happened…"started Hotaru.

* * *

**At the table where Natsume and Ruka are..**

"Natsume, may I ask why you want to do this again?" ask Ruka.

"Do what?"

"You know what….Spying on Mikan." Ruka answered.

Natsume was speechless; he then looked at his best friend and said "Because."

Ruka then sweat dropped. _"I am got to find out what happening here." _Though Ruka.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud scream and directly knew who the scream belongs to. They both looked up and see what happened.

"HE DID WHAT?!" shouted the brunette with all her might. Everyone then started to stare at the screaming brunette.

"Bakka, keep it down, will ya?" said the emotionless Hotaru.

When the brunette saw everyone was staring at her, she quickly sited down.

"Want to go see what happened?" asked Natsume coolly.

"I don't mind with that." Answered his best friend.

So, they both went to where the talking brunette and the inventor are.

"I can't believe that!!" yelled Mikan as soft as she can.

"Look who's here." Said her best friend while looking at the two guys who are walking towards them.

"NATSUME!!" shouted Mikan as she stood up pointing at Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume smirked as she looked at the brunette's reaction.

When the two reached the table, Ruka spoke.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Ruka asked politely.

"Sure." Answered Hotaru, emotionless.

Mikan started to calm down and sited down beside Hotaru. And, Natusme sited beside Ruka who is now sitting opposite of the inventor.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" asked Ruka innocently.

"Oh, I was just telling Mikan what I saw during the test."

After hearing this, Natsume was shocked a little but he hid it.

"What did you told orange patterns?" asked Natsume as he glares at Hotaru.

"Nothing much." Answered the inventor and continue to eat while ignoring Natsume's famous death glare.

"NOTHING MUCH?! YOU CALL THAT NOTHING MUCH?!" shouted Mikan angrily.

_**Bakka Bakka Bakka**_

"Shut up, idiot. You are annoying." Said Hotaru after shooting Mikan with her bakka gun.

"But you said that Natsume did "that" when I fell asleep during the test." Said Mikan as she regains consciousness while rubbing her head.

"Did what?" asked Natsume nervously, but hid it.

"Oh, did you forgot what happened, Hyuuga?" said the Ice Queen as she smirked.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

After Mikan finished her exam sheets, she then laid her head on the table to get some rest.

Natsume then peeked her exam sheets with the corner of my eye and gave a smirk as he saw that she did not do some of the question.

He quickly grabbed her hand up a little to take away her exam sheets from her by not letting the teacher saw him.

Natsume then helped her to do some of the question. And corrected her mistakes.

He then put it back under her arms. His best friend, Ruka, saw what he is doing and whispered to him "What are you doing?" Natsume looked at him and gave a don't-tell anybody-about-this smirk. He gets what he meant and nodded.

After that, Ruka continued with his work. As Natsume saw no one was watching (actually, there is one, Hotaru), he then kissed Mikan on her right cheek.

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"Remember now?" Hotaru said as she gave another smirk to Natsume.

Natsume was speechless by then. And Ruka half shocked, half unbelieving.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!" shouted Mikan again.

"Hmph….I just saw your mistake and trying to correct it for you. You are too stupid. If I didn't help, you won't get a chance to be a one-star, orange patterns."said Natsume, trying to avoid the kiss thingy.

"….T-Thanks, Natsume." Mikan, being dense, forgot about the kiss thingy and blsuhed to hear what Natsume said.

"Hn. Let's get out of here, Ruka." Said Natsume, trying to go away before he gets into trouble.

"O-Okay…"said Ruka.

Both Ruka and Natsume left leaving the blushed brunette and the inventor inside the cafrteria.

"Interesting, Hyuuga. I wonder what will you do next." Whispered Hotaru to herself while smirking.

"Eh?" was all Mikan said when she saw Hotaru's smirk.

* * *

Poor Mikan….She is going to have a "surprising" day, now that Natsume knows what will happen to Mikan…

That's the third chapter!! Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please review!!


	4. The incident in the Library

Ok....Really sorry to keep you guys waiting...I was very very very busy... SO..Hope you guys can enjoy this '6-pages' story.." *bows* Sorry again..^___^

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

"Humph….I just saw your mistake and trying to correct it for you. You are too stupid. If I didn't help, you won't get a chance to be a one-star, orange patterns." Natsume said, trying to avoid the kiss thingy.

"….T-Thanks, Natsume." Mikan, being dense, forgot about the kiss thingy and blushed to hear what Natsume said.

"Hn. Let's get out of here, Ruka." Said Natsume, trying to go away before he gets into trouble.

"O-Okay…"said Ruka.

Both Ruka and Natsume left leaving the blushed brunette and the inventor inside the cafeteria.

"Interesting, Hyuuga. I wonder what will you do next." Whispered Hotaru to herself while smirking.

"Eh?" was all Mikan said when she saw Hotaru's smirk.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The incident in the Library  
**

After Mikan and Hotaru finished eating their lunch, they went to the library to study, as usual. (P.S. Their recess time is very long one) Natsume, our beloved top student, also in the library reading manga as his best friend, Ruka Nogi, is reading a book about 'The species of Carrot'.

As Mikan and Hotaru went into the library, they couldn't find any seats because there are full of people just sitting there, and talk, not too loud though.

"Oh man…Why are these people here anyway? They didn't come here to study but talk…T-A-L-K, you hear me?" said Mikan as soft as she can, trying not to disturb the other people.

"Mikan, are you coming or not? I found two seats there." Said the cold inventor as she walked away, ignored the brunette.

Mikan ran slowly to where her best friend went while saying, "H-Hotaru! Wait for mi-" but just as she could finish her sentence, she heard a voice saying.

"You are being very loud, Polka."

By hearing this 'famous' nickname of hers, she immediately knew who the person is.

"Uh…Pervert…"

Seeing her best friend already sited down on the 'top star' table, Mikan also ran to her and sited beside her. (By the way, the 'top star' table is only for 'special star' students and his/her friends only)

"Why do we have to sit here, Hotaru…" said Mikan, obviously complaining about sitting on the same table as her so-called 'pervert'.

"Sakura, I don't think that you have a choice whenever to sit here or not. You see, there aren't any seats already." Said Ruka as he rubbed his rabbit's head while smiling at Mikan. He then continues to read his book.

"Ok, since _everyone _is ignoring me. Then I am going to borrow some book, alon—" The brunette said, or should I say…'shouted', but she didn't finish her sentence because she saw the librarian robot patrolling around the library. She then sighed and went to towards the _'forest' _of bookshelves, leaving Natsume staring at her as he remembered Narumi's words.

"_Mikan will die."_

* * *

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll Scene change to the brunette who walked into the **_**'forest'**_** of bookshelves lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

"Hm…What should I read first?" the brunette said as she looked through all the thick books that she know that she won't understand.

As she was looking through all the books. She saw a tiny bottle that was put on one of the shelf. The tiny bottle contains some light-pink liquid in it. "I wonder what this is." Just as she was going to touch the bottle, someone interfered her by talking to her.

"You can just borrow some **pictures** books since you are so **stupid**."

"N…Natsume" Mikan was shocked but at the same time suspected, so she continued her sentence with a pout. "Humph…I thought you were busying reading your book. –Grins- What is your purpose? Come here to tease me how stupid I am? " Mikan said followed by a little frustrated tone as she remembered what Natsume did when they were having their exams.

Just as Natsume was going to answer (or should I say, _complain_), the bookshelves around the two alice-users suddenly fell. Mikan, the stubborn brunette was too shocked to even move.

"Tsk."

_------------------------Pang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---------------_

Some of the books on the shelves scattered on the floor. Everyone was shocked to hear the loud 'bang and when near the just-fell bookshelves to see what just happened.

"Natsume! Mikan!" Ruka shouted, worrying what happened to his friends. Hotaru just followed behind him, showing a worry look on her face.

* * *

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll ****Meanwhile **_**inside**_** the bookshelves ****lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Tsk. What is going on?!" Natsume said while rubbing away the stain of dust that is on his face with his left hand because his right hand is…

"N..Natsume! Get away from me, p…Pervert!"

Natsume just turned his head to face Mikan. And suddenly, he felt that his body was powerless and can't even move. So his body fell down but he manages to stop the falling by using his right hand to support his body.

Their faces are now 3 inches away from each others. Although he is tired and his strength is getting less, he still wanted to hide it. So, he just stares at the now-blushing brunette with his two crimson eyes.

"W-Why are you getting closer? P...Pervert!" Mikan said without noticing Natsume was poisoned by something.

"_I can't move!! I think I should just continue to play along until I figure out an idea." _Natsume though calmly in his mind.

"Hn. Since you hate it so much, I'll just stay like this then. –Smirks-"

"W-Wha...!"

Natsume then looked around the floor. He then spotted something shiny on the floor. _"So that's it…It the potion..."_

_

* * *

_

_**-**__**-Flashback**__**--**_

Natsume remembered what Narumi said to him (about Mikan). So he followed Mikan because he was worried.

He then saw Mikan was trying to touch a tiny bottle on one of the shelf.

"_W...What? Isn't that the secret potion that only dangerous club uses?"_ He then interrupted Mikan by talking to her after he simply chose a picture book from the shelf near-by.

_**--**__**Flashback ends**__**--**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Nngh…I don't think I can hold on much longer…Even if I can move, I can't burn the shelves around me…" Natsume though, sweat begin to flow down his cheek.

(~Note: The shelves in the library of Gakuen Alice are all _'Alice-Proof'_ so that the students won't be able to destroy it with their Alice.)

"Hey."

"Wh…what?" Mikan answer while trembling.

"Did you provoke someone in this school?"

"N…Not really..I guess…Why are you asking me that?"

"Can't you see our situation here? Someone is trying to get us into trouble…Or...Just one of us." Natsume sounded kind of confuse and angry now.

Mikan, who wanted to try to lighten up the conversation said, "A…Ah, that reminds me…What did Narumi-sensei told you earlier?"

"Eh?"

_-----Wrong question, Mikan-------_

"Huh? You forgot? Narumi-sensei ask you to go and see him this morning remember?" Mikan laughed softly.

Natsume just stared at her with those sad eyes of his.

"_Mikan will die."_ This sentence keeps running around his mind. His eyes are covered up by his bangs.

"I…It's nothing much…"

"Haha…Since it's nothing much, you could at least tell me a little detail about it right? And don't even try to avoid the conversation this time." Mikan said while giving Natsume a warm smile of hers. And she is also starting to get use of the situation.

"_She's right….I can't...avoid the conversation easily this time…Aargh…Me strength…"_

"So?"

"….He said that…" Look at Mikan. "You are going to—"

Without finishing his sentence, Natsume fainted on Mikan. His head is placed beside hers.

'_Looks like I didn't have enough strength to finish it…But this is also nice…I don't need to tell her now…' Natsume though._

"O-Oi! Natsume!" Mikan shouted while blushing.

--The awkward pose turned into a **more **awkward one—

"—Pouts—how can we get out of here anyway?"

Suddenly, Mikan saw a beam of light shine through one of the shelf surrounding them, And the hole become bigger and bigger.

"E-Everi—" Just as Mikan was going to call out for her friends…Pain suddenly took over her body.

"Wh…What is this feeling?" Her eyes slowly close up, and the cold inventor who is in front of her became blurrier and blurrier. Before she closed her eyes completely, she heard a sentence that she never wanted to hear.

"_Die…Mikan Sakura."_

_

* * *

_

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_** Scene change to a nurse office**_** lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Oi, orange patterns! Wake up and get off me!"

"N…Nngh…W…Wha?" When she opens her eyes, se only saw two crimson eyes glaring at her. The brunette's face immediately turned red.

"B…But I can't move!" Mikan said while trying to get up since her body is glued together with the lad.

"Oh, it seems that our _lovely_ couple woke up," Hotaru smirks while takes a photo of the two alice-users on the bed. (Although she already took hundreds of them when they are asleep.)

"Hey! Put that camera down!" Natsume shouted, trying to reach the camera but t he was too far away from it.

"Natsume! Sakura! Thank goodness you both are alright." Ruka, the animal-phenomenon user said.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru! Help me to separate from this pervert!" Mikan, who is now in chibi form, cries like a baby. Her body moved up and down as she struggles, and this action of hers, showed her orange-patterns underwear.

"…" Ruka and Natsume were speechless as they saw the you-know-what.

"--Sigh—Stupid…" Hotaru said as she uses her bakka gun and shot it at the crying brunette.

Mikan fainted again. (Like this, O____O)

Natsume, who is under the brunette's pressure (weight) said, "Hey, is it the _pink potion_ which makes this kind of effect?"

"Yeah" The cold-inventor nodded. "It will make the person who touches it faint, powerless and glue them to the person near-by them. It will also make the skin of the person burn depending on its amount.

"I see…"Natsume said as he saw the bandage on one of his foot. "So I was right…"

"Imai, how do you get so many information about the pink poti—"

Ruka cut off, walk near Natsume and said, "Natsume." Leaving Natsume and Hotaru looking at him in confusion. "Hn?" Natsume answered him.

"Is it true? ….That Mikan will die if she uses too much of her Alice?" He asked seriously.

"…"Natsume and Hotaru just kept quiet.

* * *

So? –sighs- I tried my best to write it as long as I can…6 pages…Hope you guys like it and looking forward for the next episode! XD


	5. The feeling of losing something

**_Chapter 5: The feeling of losing something_**

"…" Natsume and Hotaru kept silent for a while.

"Yeah…" Natsume sighed. "Narumi-sensei said that she can't feel it, but" He stroked Mikan's cheek gently. "I think she is only pretending not to know about her own condition…"

"Huh? Hyuuga, are you saying tha-"

"Nngh… Stop hitting me with your bakka gun, Hotaru..." Mikan woke up, pouting while rubbing her forehead. "I'll turn into more of an idiot if you kept doing that to me."

Natsume signalled Ruka and Hotaru to leave the room as he wanted to talk to the brunette.

Ruka and Hotaru exchanged looks, but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Mikan, we'll be going first. See you guys later." Ruka smiled.

"W...Wait- What? Didn't you guys just came here?" Mikan was shocked.

"Oh, and Hyuuga, if you dare to make her cry" Hotaru insert an 'ultra-nuclear' bullets into her newly improved pervert gun. "You'll regret it." She smirked.

They both then went out of the room.

"What…? Why is she even approved to invent such dangerous things anyway..?" Natsume exclaimed as he ruffled his hair. "So, Mikan, I wanted to ask you som-"

"I can't believe they left me alone with you…" Mikan cried.

"Mikan."

**Natsume's POV**

**"Mikan." **I stressed my voice. Wanted her to pay attention.

"W-Wha-" She reverted her gaze as soon as she turned to face me, which is two inches away from her. "W-What is it?" She pouted, her cute face covered with light pink blush, which makes her even cuter.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Natsu-"

"Don't act dumb. You knew about it, didn't you? About your condition when you overuse your Alice." I tilted her chin so that I could stare at her. Her eyes suddenly suddenly filled with shock. "Tell me, Mikan..."

She nodded her head, not trying to struggle away from my grip. "Yeah... I knew about it... I knew about it two weeks ago." She smiled wryly, but her eyes filled with sadness. So it's true huh? The fact that she knew. I deep-breathed. "Why are you trying to hide it? If you told us, we could have helped you earlier."

"That's the point. I don't want you guys to help. I wanted to try to find some solutions to this myself." She chuckled bitterly. "It's strange... The fact that my Alice suddenly becomes something that will endanger my life."

_'Mikan, I can understand what you feel. But it hurts to see you like this...'_ Those are the words I wanted to say, but instead "Are you an idiot or something? Finding the solutions yourself? You can't even pass a simple test" I teased. "W-Wha..? What says? I will definitely pass the test today if SOMEONE hadn't went and write on my paper and being a pervert as he is, kissed on someone's cheek!" Mikan replied furiously.

"Hn." I replied. Well, that IS the easiest thing to say when you are in a peak situation or wanted to change the subject, right? I sighed mentally while looking around the nurse's office. _'Ha...! There it is. That inventor, she's scary but still very helpful sometimes.'_ "Mikan, grab that bottle on the table on your left." "Say please" She pouts then gave me the bottle. I applied some of the liquid in the bottle on where our bodies are glued to, of course, I ACCIDENTLY touched Mikan's... Well, her flat 'board' chest.

"Na-Natsume YOU-!" Before she could be anymore troublesome, I shut her mouth with my left hand after putting the bottle in her right hand. "Apply this if you want to get away ASAP, orangey." Again, I smirked but grunted mentally at myself as I know that this will only make her more angry. But she did as she was told, applying the liquid, we were both then separated. Not forever, at least not yet.

"What liquid is this?" Mikan asked. Holding the bottle like it was some deadly poison. "That's the recovery potion that heals _most _of the side effects that's done by the Pink Potion that glued us together just now." I answered.

"_Most_? What do you mean by most? Are there any other side effects other that sticking us together?" Oh, she's more observant today huh. Good... Just what I needed. Her being observant will only increase the explaining time.

"The Pink potion doesn't just _stick_ bodies together, it could also make the person interacted with it mentally connected, our mind may be switched on the second day when we woke up as well-" "WAIT! What did you say just now? Mind switching? Do you mean switching bodies as well? That's awful! I don't want to wake up seeing an annoying face when I brush my teeth the next morning..! That's just too cruel! Too cruel!" She repeated.

"We don't have any choice," I stayed calm although her words always hurts when she spat those untrue facts at me. "we can't heal the effects completely until we find out the other side effects." I stated while walking out of the nurse office. "Eh~~?" Mikan sighed. "Guess we have no choice then." We walked in silence throughout the whole trip back to class until my right sleeve was tugged.

"Hey Natsume" I turned my head to look at her, who is now smiling cutely at me. "Thanks for saving me back there at the library. I owe you one." She grinned. "Hmph. whatever." I turned back to continue walking._ Idiot, your smile will be enough for me. _

__They both then continue walking back to the class, trying to be optimistic at the unseen future that lies in front of them.

* * *

This will end here for the moment, I just wanted to make sure that it's okay in this format, so...yeah.."" Sorry again for the hiatus..


	6. Chapter 6

"…" Natsume and Hotaru kept silent for a while.

"Yeah…" Natsume sighed. "Narumi-sensei said that she can't feel it, but" He stroked Mikan's cheek gently. "I think she is only pretending not to know about her own condition…"

"Huh? Hyuuga, are you saying tha-"

"Nngh… Stop hitting me with your bakka gun, Hotaru..." Mikan woke up, pouting while rubbing her forehead. "I'll turn into more of an idiot if you kept doing that to me."

Natsume signalled Ruka and Hotaru to leave the room as he wanted to talk to the brunette.

Ruka and Hotaru exchanged looks, but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Mikan, we'll be going first. See you guys later." Ruka smiled.

"W...Wait- What?" Mikan was shocked.

"Oh, and Hyuuga, if you dare to make her cry" Hotaru insert an 'ultra-nuclear' bullets into her newly improved pervert gun. "You'll regret it." She smirked.

They both then went out of the room.

"What…? Why was she even approved to invent such dangerous things anyway..?" Natsume exclaimed as he ruffled his hair. "So, Mikan, I wanted to ask you som-"

"I can't believe they left me alone with you…" Mikan cried.

"Mikan."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"W-Wha-" She reverted her gaze as soon as she turned to face me, which is two inches away from her. "W-What is it?" She pouted, her cute face covered with light pink blush, which makes her even cuter.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Natsu-"

"Don't act dumb. You knew about it, didn't you? About your condition when you overused your Alice." I tilted her chin so that I could stare at her. Her eyes suddenly suddenly filled with shock. "Tell me, Mikan..."

She nodded her head, not trying to struggle away from my grip. "Yeah... I knew about it... I knew about it two weeks ago." She smiled wryly, but her eyes filled with sadness. So it's true huh? The fact that she's under such a terrifying condition. I deep-breathed. "Why are you trying to hide it? If you told us, we could have helped you earlier."

"That's the point. I don't want you guys to help. I don't know why, but I think someone's targeting me. With you guys getting all fussed up about this, it'll only anger the 'culprit' more and you guys will be in danger because of me..." She looked away, orange orbs filled with pain. "And I don't want that to happen. You guys are precious to me."

Precious. We are precious to here. "Huh. So according to what you just said, we are just weaklings that won't be of any help to you but just adding on troubles to you huh?" I joked. I know it's not the time for that, but that's the only way to cheer her up.

"What-? That's not what I meant-" She turned to gaze at me again. "Then trust us, four is always better than one." I smirked playfully. "Although I alone would be enough to find that 'culprit'." As expected, she blushed.

"D-Don't be ridiculous..." She blushed, obviously happy to hear that we offered to help. That she wasn't alone. "Okay. That being said, we need to try and get off of each other now." I said, scanning the surrounding once more.

* * *

In the corridor, Hotaru and Ruka are walking back to the classroom after getting out of the nurse office.

"So...Do you think there's any way to help Mikan? Something that'll help her control her Alice." Ruka asked, with a worried face that makes even his cute rabbit that he always had in hand to snuggle closer to him hoping to ease his troubles away.

"You mean to say something like Natsume's rings and cat mask? Sadly, no. The girl sighed. "I made some researches while we were at the library just now but nothing came up." The ever-so-emotionless Hotaru almost tear up after saying that.

Ruka then patted her head lightly, "Don't give up on her yet, we'll find a way—"

Bakk bakka bakka bakka

"Ugh..." The blond exclaimed in pain. "What did you do that for...!"

"I didn't gave you permission to touch me, idiot." With that, she walked away, with a small smile crept on her lips.

"Geez..." Ruka rubbed his head.

_Mikan, just you wait. We'll definitely find a cure to help you. _

...

* * *

At night

**Mikan's POV**

"Ugh, they are in my pocket, idiot. Left side, not right!" Natsume kept shouting at me for putting my hands in the wrong places. Don't get me wrong, I just can't differentiate 'left' and 'right' well when he's shouting so loud into my ear. "NO—Yeah, there!" _Finally._ "Now put the key into the hole and turn it."

"I know that." I pouted. He is making fun of me again. I turned the key that leads to a huge room. I just can't stop gasping at how luxury the room looks. It is totally different from my room. He even got a huge kitchen! Huh? Why are we in Natsume's room you asked? Oh, that's easy. It's because being a JERK he is, he doesn't want to sleep in, what he calls "a dirty storeroom". Ugh.

**Natsume's POV **

Man, how can this girl not know which is the left and right? We have being standing in front of my room for more than 10 minutes just for her to reach into the right pocket to get the keys. Trust me, I would gladly get it myself if it weren't for the pink potion. Our chests are stick tightly together, both my hands are stuck beside my body, so only Mikan's hands can move. And yes, the effect of the pink potion had worsen.

"Whoa." I heard her say. I smirked. See? She liked the room. And she kept nagging along the way saying something like 'I am not a gentleman for choosing my own room instead of hers'.

"Oh no. Natsume." I raised my brow, preparing for the worse. "I...Um...I need to pee."

"What? Just go then." I said, brain started functioning to think of a solution. "N-No, I mean. We are stuck together." Her face began to redden.

"And?"

"A-And...Well, you don't expect me to... You know..?"

What am I? A pervert? Well, of course, I wouldn't mind sitting on her lap while she pees...

I sighed. "There's a 'temporary removal potion' on the right shelf near the sink in the bath room." Her face instantly lightened up. "But let me warn you first, we will still stick together, but only our hands." I smirked.

"YOU PERVERT! There's no way I'm going into the toilet with you!" Sigh. Stubborn Mikan is just stubborn.

"So that means you don't want to pee nor planning to take a nice shower tonight and just go to sleep on _my_ bed with that dirty clothes of yours?" I slightly glared at her, reminding her how I hated dirty stuff.

"Umm...No..." She started, admitting her defeat while her face just becomes redder and redder. "I'll use the potion, b-but you got to promise not to peek...!" I just smiled. She looks so cute when she's embarrassed.

* * *

**In the toilet**

"I got this during a mission last time." I squat a bit to read the instructions on bottle. "I think we would be able to see the effects after we each swallow a pill." Mikan then took the bottle and pour out two small pills. "Erm, I think we got a new problem." She looked at me. "How are you going to eat this?"

Haha. Such a naïve question. "Put the two pills in your mouth." Mikan looked confused. "Eh? Wh-" "Just do it. Before the movements of your hands are restricted as well." She then awkwardly put the two pills in her mouth. Without waiting another second, I placed my lips against her soft lips that I had longed to feel for a long time. I forced myself her and cornered her against the wall with my legs.

"Hm…MmMM!" Mikan placed her hands on my shoulders and tried to push me back but stopped when I slip my tongue in her mouth. Although I don't like to do things so fast, but scaring the girl and have her avoiding me is the last thing I want.

_'I want more of you, Mikan. I don't want you away from me.'_ I struggled against that thought. I quickly used my tongue to push the pill that's in Mikan's mouth to mine. And the dream stopped there.

* * *

Man...sorry...Really, for the late update. Next chapter coming soon :)


End file.
